


Take me out of my Head

by VarjoRuusu



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: No plot smut I wrote a few weeks ago and somehow forgot to put over here from Tumblr.(If I did and just can't find it, someone tell me?)





	Take me out of my Head

**Author's Note:**

> Established Relationship smut, I imagine John is a writer of some kind and is having a very bad day/night working and so he crawls in with James wanting to be distracted.

“Hey,” James whispered sleepily, shifting his arm so John could crawl under it, nuzzling against James’ chest. “You alright?”

“No,” John muttered, burying his face against James’ skin.

“What do you need?” James whispered against his hair and John sighed.

“Can you…can you get me out of my head?” John asked quietly and James nodded, nuzzling against John’s hair. 

“Lay back,” he whispered, sleep fleeing from him as he slid over John’s body, kissing his temple lightly, then down his face to his lips, which he covered gently before moving on, down John’s neck and along his chest. John sighed, his fingers resting lightly in James’ hair, rubbing his scalp gently as James lay kisses all over his chest, stoping to suck both nipples softly, nipping and soothing, teasing until John was breathing hard, biting his lip.

James smirked as he nuzzled along John’s hip, tugging his underwear down and out of the way, licking along the groove above John’s hipbone, biting down and drawing a gasp before he moved to repeat the motion on the other side. 

“James,” John whispered and James turned, mouthing along the base of John’s cock, half hard against his stomach and growing harder as James run his tongue along the bottom up to the head, swirling his tongue around before sucking the tip, not quite drawing it into his mouth. 

John’s hips twitched and James ran his hands along John’s sides, from his shoulders to his knees, just touching, feeling, grounding John in sensation. He continued to lick at John’s cock before finally drawing the head into his mouth and sucking carefully, drawing him in slowly until he could bury his nose against John’s stomach, sucking hard as he pulled back then dropped his head again, taking John’s cock all the way back to his throat and swallowing around him slowly. John groaned loudly, his hips jerking, and James allowed it, drawing back a little and relaxing his jaw, letting John thrust into his mouth slowly, the fingers in his hair tightening. 

John gasped as he thrust into James’ mouth, all thought pushed from his mind by the wet heat surrounding him and he rolled his hips, pressing in deep before he fell back against the bed, out of breath as James took over again, sucking as he began to bob his head quickly.

“Fuck, James,” John groaned and James pulled away, recognizing the desperation in his voice. 

Quickly he reached for the side table for the lube as John spread his legs, draping them over James’ shoulders. James slicked his fingers and pressed one inside easily, thrusting slowly as John switched, his cock leaking against his stomach. 

“Is this what you need?” James whispered against his thigh. “You need my cock in you?”

“Yes,” John sighed, his body completely relaxed, only the occasional involuntary twitch running through him as James slid teasingly along his prostate. 

“Tell me how much you need my cock,” James grinned, sucking on John’s thigh and raising a red spot that he made sure would leave a mark, sucking and biting then soothing with his tongue before doing it again an inch lower. 

“You’re so distracting, your cock makes me forget everything,” John whispered, tugging on James’ hair as he added a second slick finger, stretching John carefully. 

“Everything?”

“You could make me forget my own name,” John sighed. “Please, James, that’s enough. I want to feel you.”

“You sure you’re ready?” James asked, twisting his fingers and rubbing hard against John’s prostate. 

“Fuck! Yes, come on, do it!” he said, tugging hard on James’ hair. 

James grinned, grabbing the lube and slicking his cock, shuffling up to cover John’s body with his, kissing him deeply as he pushed inside slowly, feeling how John stretched around him, so tight and hot. 

“God you feel good,” James sighed as he slowly slid in inch by inch, groaning when he could go no further. John’s legs wrapped around his waist and they lay there for a moment, breathing hard, before John tugged his legs, pushing James impossibly deeper.

“Move,” he said. “Please.”

“Hard?” James whispered and John nodded, latching his arms around James’ shoulders, holding on tightly.

James nodded, taking a moment then pulling his hips back, slamming in hard, purposefully avoiding John’s prostate. John cried out, bucking his hips to meet James’ thrusts, their skin slapping together as James fucked him hard enough that he would feel it for days afterwards. 

“God, yes, James,” John gasped, his head thrown back. James took the proffered opportunity to suck a line of bruises on John’s neck, re-colouring some of the older ones that had began to fade. John writhed below him, nails digging into his back, whimpering. After five years together, James could read every sound John made, knew exactly what he needed, and he shifted his hips, hitting John’s prostate with every thrust, dragging a hoarse scream with each movement. 

“That’s it,” he whispered against John’s ear as he moved his hands across John’s ass, spreading him open to thrust harder, deeper. “Come for me, come without my even touching your beautiful cock. Come for me just like this.”

“James,” John cried, his whole body spasming as he tensed, screaming as his cock pulsed hot streams of come up his chest. His hips jerked, pushing against James as he sped even more, pounding hard. His own orgasm rushed up on him and he groaned loudly, burying deep and twitching against John every time his muscles tensed around him, milking his release from him. James shuddered, resting his forehead against John’s as they both shook, waiting for their breath to come back.

“Better?” James asked a while later as he slid out carefully, reaching for a discarded shirt on the floor and wiping them clean. John hummed and nodded, reaching for James and snuggling close as they settled back in the middle of the bed. 

“Sorry I woke you up,” he mumbled, already sleepy. James chuckled, glancing at the clock to see it was just past 3am. 

“I love you,” he whispered against John’s hair and John just sighed. 

“Love you too,” he whispered, and was asleep. James just smiled fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on Tumblr [Beneath The Black Sails](http://www.beneaththeblacksails.tumblr.com)


End file.
